Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $8\dfrac{5}{14}-6\dfrac{4}{14} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {8} + {\dfrac{5}{14}} - {6} - {\dfrac{4}{14}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {8} - {6} + {\dfrac{5}{14}} - {\dfrac{4}{14}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=2 + {\dfrac{5}{14}} - {\dfrac{4}{14}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 2+\dfrac{1}{14}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 2\dfrac{1}{14}$